


Things You Learn Off The Pitch

by bssabrzs



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bssabrzs/pseuds/bssabrzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things Sergio does, and knows, about Fernando that make the biggest impact</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Learn Off The Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> Italic is a flashback.

Curled up on his side, Sergio was the picture perfect portrait of commitment and loyalty. Fernando saw, and felt it, when he entered the defender's large master suite; Sergio sleeping on the California king size plush mattress. Walking around the foot of the four post sleep haven, the now natural brunette made his way over to the side of the bed Sergio was sleeping on, smiling softly to himself. Fernando gently slid the large multi-purpose remote out from his boyfriend's limp hand, hitting the mute button before letting his eyes glance toward the blue that was flooding the flat screen television, a sign that the DVD player had went into idle mode. With a simple press of the play button, the screen came to life. The upper left corner read the familiar abbreviations of LIV and CHL, the mix of red and blue kits reminding Fernando of the teams several clashes. As the seconds ticked away on the old game, the striker couldn't help but to look back at the other man's sleeping form.

Sergio had been recording Fernando's games for as long as they had been dating, but the older man suspected it must have started sooner due to his boyfriend's vast, and somehow romantic, knowledge of Fernando's athletic strengths and weaknesses.

_"See?" Sergio questioned, both feet up on the long black and sleek coffee table that separated the carpeted terrain between the couch and television. "When you run down the side like that, they'll crowd you at the corner of the box and you can't cut in or get a cross" he said, glancing over the leather couch he was sitting on, eyes just barely clearing the kitchen island counter to catch a glimpse of Fernando who was busy stacking their sandwiches with perhaps one layer too many of turkey. "Mhm, Sese..." the taller man answered in a partially dismissive tone, letting Sergio know he heard him although he wasn't necessarily listening._

_Plopping down beside his other half, Fernando sat the plate of a sandwich and chips on Sergio's lap before settling in with his own food. His wide mouthed bite was interrupted by the announcer's commentary, the English accent contrasting the smooth Spanish that fell from his boyfriend's lips moments before. 'Torres with the attempt! Perhaps an opportunity maximized if he was more center but with three defenders it's hard to break away' the announcer's voice said, the commentary mimicking the feedback he received just moments before from Sergio. To Fernando's pleasant surprise, instead of a bragging 'I told you so', he only received a soft, yet teasing, smirk from Sergio, earning the defender an eye roll from Fernando. The then blonde striker inched closer to Sergio, a silent statement that the other man not only had his attention, but appreciation as well. Sergio simply smiled and continued with his critique of Fernando's game, giving him compliments and constructive criticism as they continued to watch together._

Fernando turned off the television, sitting the remote down on a shelf of their entertainment console as quietly as possible so as not to wake Sergio. Returning bedside, he slipped a small piece of paper from the other man's hands before glancing over the jumbled words that he knew only Sergio could understand and explain. Fernando had lost count of how many times his boyfriend's little tips about his performance on the pitch had helped him just when he needed it most, something he was forever in debt to Sergio for. He scribbled a quick note on the sticky pad for the defender to wake up to: 'groceries. oil change. back soon -Nando'. A soft kiss to Sergio's forehead and the striker was silently slipping out of the bedroom, just as committed and loyal to the man he had just left behind.  


**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable persons, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are fictional. The author(s) is/are in no way associated with said person(s) being depicted. Any resemblance is purely coincidental.


End file.
